All The Joys Of Home
Story Kyle, Maria and Jon are now in Vaniville Town after a few days since Team Flare was stopped. Kyle: It’s good to be back. Julie, Kyle and Maria’s mother, walks up to the three of them. Julie: Nice to see you all again. Maria: Mum. Maria hugs Julie. Julie: How have you all been? Kyle: Good thanks mum. Later, everyone is inside Julie’s house, sitting at the table having a cup of tea each. Julie: So, that is what happened. Jon: Yeah, and then afterwards, all the green vines disappeared. Everyone is just focused on rebuilding Lumiose City. Maria: Which means you can’t go back to Hoenn for a bit. Jon: Yeah. Julie: You’re welcome to stay here for a while. Jon: Thank you. Kyle: Has anything exciting happened here mum? Julie: Not anything exciting. However, there are some thugs around. Maria: Thugs? Some commotion outside causes Jon, Maria, Kyle and Julie to head outside. They see three ninja looking people. Jon: Who are they? The three ninja people see Jon, Maria and Kyle. Deiko: Three newbies. Honus: You need to understand the new laws here. Leo: You see, we get all the food made and bought by everyone here. Maria: That’s horrible. Deiko: And also their Pokemon. Julie: They have taken everyone’s Pokemon by force. Julie points at a cage which has thirty Pokemon in it. Kyle: All of the town’s Pokemon. Jon: Why hasn’t anyone stood up to them? Leo: They tried. Honus: But failed. Jon: I thought Ryan was home, seems not. Kyle: Let’s have a battle! Leo: You want to battle? Deiko: We’d get their Pokemon faster. Honus: Okay then. Tag battle. Us three against you three. Jon: Good with me. Maria: When we win, you leave and release all the Pokemon and give back the food. Honus: And when you lose and we win, we get all of your Pokemon. Julie: Don’t do this. Kyle: We don’t have a choice. Kyle sends out Panpour, Jon sends out Greninja and Maria sends out Quilava. Deiko proceeds to send out Nidoking, Honus sends out Carnivine and Leo sends out Hydreigon. Julie: Go and win it! Maria: Swift! Leo: Tri Attack! Quilava uses Swift but Hydreigon cancels it all out using Tri Attack. Kyle: Expertly handled. Jon: Yeah. Deiko: Poison Jab! Nidoking disappears and then reappears in front of Greninja and hits with Poison Jab and then moves back to Deiko. Kyle: What was that? Jon: A ninja move. Honus: You know of our ninja ways? Jon: You aren’t the first ninja’s I’ve faced. I faced some in Johto when they kidnapped Tyler’s dad. Maria: I see. Jon: Water Shuriken! Greninja uses Water Shuriken towards Carnivine, but Carnivine dodges using Leaf Tornado to surround itself as cover to disappear from the area. Kyle: Ice Beam at Hydreigon! Panpour uses Ice Beam towards Hydreigon. Leo: Flash Cannon! Hydreigon uses Flash Cannon and cancels out the Ice Beam, also causing a smoke cloud across the whole battlefield. Jon: Argh. Maria: Ember! Jon: No! Quilava uses Ember but doesn’t hit anything. Leo: Dragon Pulse! Hydreigon uses Dragon Pulse, but due to the smoke cloud no-one knows where from. Dragon Pulse hits Quilava. The smoke cloud has now dispersed. Two ninja are now in the tree’s watching the battle. One has a Greninja and the other has a Barbaracle. Maria: You okay Quilava? Quilava: Lava! Jon: Greninja, Water Shuriken! Greninja uses Water Shuriken towards Nidoking. Deiko: Sludge Bomb! Nidoking uses Sludge Bomb and cancels out Water Shuriken. Kyle: Acrobatics! Panpour uses Acrobatics on Nidoking and hits. Honus: Power Whip! Panpour is very close to Carnivine after hitting Nidoking with Acrobatics. Carnivine hits Panpour with Power Whip, causing major damage and causing Panpour to smash into the battlefield near to Kyle. Panpour struggles to get up, but eventually does. Honus: Leaf Tornado at Panpour! Carnivine uses Leaf Tornado towards Panpour, but Greninja jumps in the way and he gets hit by the move and is now trapped in the tornado. Jon: Greninja! Maria: Swift! Quilava uses Swift towards Hydreigon but Hydreigon dodges. Deiko: Fire Blast! Leo: Flash Cannon! Nidoking uses Fire Blast and Hydreigon then uses Flash Cannon. Both moves hit Greninja in the Leaf Tornado and causes a massive explosion. Greninja smashes into the battlefield and bounces a few times. Jon goes over to Greninja. Jon: How are you? Greninja stands up, gingerly however. The two ninja’s jump down from the trees along with their Pokemon. Kyle: More of them?! Deiko: Sanpei and Saizo! Sanpei: Stop this! Deiko: No! Hydreigon uses Dragon Pulse, Carnivine uses Hyper Beam and Nidoking uses Fire Blast. The three moves head towards Greninja, Panpour and Quilava at a fast face. Suddenly a fiery orb races in front of the three Pokemon and the three moves hit and reveal no damage has been taken. The fiery orb is no more and the Pokemon is revealed to be. Maria: Jon-Typhlosion! Deiko: Jon-Typhlosion? Jon: You three okay? Greninja, Quilava and Panpour nod. Jon: Good. If you two are with them, then get ready to lose. Saizo: We aren’t. Honus: You guys are annoying! Twenty more ninjas appear and they all send out Ariados. Jon: Ariados! A few of the Ariados use Sludge Bomb towards Jon, Maria and Kyle. Sanpei’s Greninja jumps in the way of the attacks. Sanpei: Greninja? Sanpei’s Greninja stands up fine. Jon: Greninja, Water Shuriken! Maria: Swift Quilava! Jon’s Greninja uses Water Shuriken towards the Ariados and so does Quilava with Swift. Saizo: Ancient Power! Barbaracle uses Ancient Power towards the Ariados. The three moves hit the Ariados. The Ariados are fine though. The Ariados retaliate with Sludge Bomb. Honus: Seed Bomb! Deiko: Sludge Bomb! Leo: Hyper Voice! Carnivine uses Seed Bomb, Nidoking uses Sludge Bomb and Hydreigon uses Hyper Voice. All the moves hit Jon’s Greninja, Jon-Typhlosion, Sanpei’s Greninja, Barbaracle, Panpour and Quilava. All the hit Pokemon are down, but Jon-Typhlosion stands up. Jon: You guys need to leave! Honus: No way. We get all we need here! Jon: Then have it your way. Jon reaches for his back and Jon-Typhlosion does the same. Jon-Typhlosion then launches the fire shuriken on his back at the Ariados, causing massive damage to them all, knocking them out. Sanpei: It’s just like the Greninja in the village painting. Saizo: Yeah. Jon’s Greninja gets up. Followed by Maria’s Quilava and then Kyle’s Panpour. Jon: Greninja, Dark Pulse! Typhlosion, Focus Blast! Kyle: Panpour, use Brine! Maria: Use Ember Quilava! Jon’s Greninja uses Dark Pulse, Jon-Typhlosion uses Focus Blast, Panpour uses Brine and Quilava uses Ember towards Hydreigon, Nidoking and Carnivine. The moves hit and cause a lot of damage. Jon: Now, leave! Honus: No! Jon: Shuriken Blaze! Jon-Typhlosion uses Shuriken Blaze and the move hits Hydreigon, Carnivine and Nidoking, knocking them all out. Deiko, Honus and Leo return their Pokemon and try to make a run for it but get hit with Mud-Slap. Saizo: That is far enough. Honus, Leo and Deiko give up, with Saizo binding their hands in rope. Sanpei and his Greninja go over to Jon, Maria, Kyle and their Pokemon. Sanpei: Thank you for your help. Maria: No problem. Julie: I’m just glad everyone is safe. Jon: Are them three with you? In the Ninja Village? Sanpei: No-one should know about the Ninja Village. Kyle: Then how do you Jon? Jon: I ran into a few Ninja’s while in Johto when we visited Tyler’s home town. Sanpei: Ah I see. Either way we best get going. Sanpei and his Greninja say their farewells and then the screen freezes. Narrator: Once arriving in Maria and Kyle’s hometown of Vaniville, our heroes encountered ninjas. The ninja’s were causing trouble, but thanks to our heroes, the ninja’s were stopped and Vaniville is safe once again. Characters Jon Spencer Kyle Winterman Maria Winterman Julie Honus Deiko Leo Sanpei Saizo Pokemon Jon * Greninja * Typhlosion ↔ Jon-Typhlosion Kyle * Panpour Maria * Quilava Honus * Carnivine Leo * Hydreigon Deiko * Nidoking Senpai * Greninja Seizo * Barbaracle